Following the turn of the millennium, automotive vehicles of the “crossover” type have become more prevalent. These motor vehicles combine desirable attributes of at least two prior art vehicles, for instance a sport-utility-vehicle (SUV) and a pickup truck. A significant development in this class was pioneered in U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,798 for “Motor Vehicle Means for Carrying Passengers and Cargo.”